From Idol to Lovers
by Veelonica
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kita sekelas dengan idola kita? dan bagaimana ceritanya,ya kalau kita ternyata menyimpan perasaan lebih pada idola kita melebihi perasaan seorang fans pada idolanya? From Idol to Lovers CHAP 6 UPDATE! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer: ****Koge Donbo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship**

**Pair: Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,cerita gak nyambung(?),dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Karin POV**

"Hey! Karin , ada berita baru,nih!" teriak temanku berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Hah? Ada apa?" Alhasil, teriakannya berhasil menyadarkanku dan membuatku terkejut "Haduh.. Jadi,sekolah kita ini kedatangan murid baru terus anak baru itu langsung ditantang basket sama anak A sekarang lagi seru serunya loh.. Mereka lagi tanding.." ucapnya memjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi "Hah? Serius? Kau tahu siapa anak baru itu?" ucapku tak percaya "Iya.. Aku enggak tahu siapa anak baru itu.. Makanya, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu melihat tanding basket itu" ucap temanku sambil menarik tangank menuju lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari kelas kami. Oh,ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Hanazono Karin murid kelas 10 B di Sakuragaoka High School dan ini temanku Himeka dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil,kami selalu satu kelas sejak kami sekolah dasar sampai sampai kami tinggal serumah,lho. Sudah dulu ya perkenalannya kita balik dulu ke topik cerita. Saat kami sudah sampai dilapangan basket, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Himeka sekarang memang sedang diadakan tanding basket dan saat aku lihat satu persatu murid yang ikut tanding memang benar jika itu murid dari kelas A tetapi ada satu murid yang benar aku kenal karna diantara murid-murid kelas A ada beberapa yang belum aku kenal, saat aku perjelas penglihatanku ternyata salah satu murid itu adalah KUJO KAZUNE, aktor yang aku idolakan! Aku terkejut saat tahu jika itu adalah Kazune, artis idolaku. Aku tidak percaya jika ini terjadi, apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Saat aku coba menepuk nepuk pipiku, akh! Sakit, ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Aku harus cari tahu tentang Kazune! Harus! "Karin! Hey! Kau hobi sekali melamun,sih?!" sepertinya aku tahu suara itu suara siapa, ah! Itu suara Himeka. "Hm? Ada apa,sih? Aku lagi mikirin sesuatu,nih" jawabku dengan nada malas karna aku sudah 2 kali mendengar teriakan yang mungkin bisa membuat telingaku tuli, "Kamu tahu enggak murid baru itu siapa? Dia itu Kujo Kazune! Aktor favoritemu!" ujar Himeka mengingatkanku padahal aku sudah tahu sebelum dia bilang barusan, tapi tunggu.. Apa?! Aktor idolaku?! Perasaan dia juga mengidolakannya, dia tidak mau mengakuinya. "Himeka,ayo ikut aku!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Himeka.

**Karin POV end**

-Ruang Guru-

"Apa yang kau lakukan diruang guru? Kau ada masalah? Kau ingin melaporkan siapa?" tanya Himeka bertubi tubi hingga membuat Karin sweatdrop dengan penyakit Himeka yang kambuh yaitu penyakit cerewet(?) "Haduh.. Sudah kau diam saja, kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Karin akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki ruamg guru dan bertanya pada salah satu guru yang tidak ikut menyaksikan tanding basket dilapangan sekolah, Karin pun menanyakan hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan murid baru sampai-sampai Karin meminta buku data murid untuk memastikan apakah benar jika murid baru itu adalah aktor idolanya dan ternyata benar, semua data yang disajikan (?) didalam buku tersebut sesuai dengan data yang ia ketahui dari salah satu akun pribadinya.

**Karin POV**

Ternyata murid baru itu Kazune! Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali bisa satu sekolah dengannya apalagi sampai satu kelas atau jadi temannya, tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, mana mau seorang artis berteman dengan orang biasa sepertiku yang sama sekali tidak dikenal banyak orang. Walau begitu, ini kesempatan emasku, aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

**Karin POV end**

"Terima kasih sensei, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Jika,aku boleh tahu.. Kazune akan masuk kelas 10 apa?" tanya Karin pada salah satu yang telah ia wawancarai tadi "Iya sama-sama.. Kazune akan dimasuka ke kelas 10 B tepatnya kelas kalian" jawab guru tersebut sambil tersenyum "Baiklah,sensei. Terima kasih banyak,ya ata informasinya" ujar Karin sambil membungkukkan badan(?) lalu pergi meninggalkan guru yang tadi ia wawancarai. Setelah Karin dan Himeka keluar dari ruang guru akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas karna pertandingan sudah selesai dan para siswa sudah mulai memasuki kelas kecuali para siswa yang ikut bertading, mereka menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka sejenak.

.

.

.

.  
.

'Kriiing,kriiing,kriiing' bel pelajaran telah berdering(?) menandakan bahwa pelaran 1 dan 2 sudah selesai.

"Eh,Karin apa benar Kazune akan dimasukkan kekelas kita?" tanya Himeka "Aku juga enggak tahu,nih.. Semoga saja iya" jawab Karin. Tiba tiba guru dan salah seorang murid memasuki ruang kelas, Karin langsung tertuju pada murid baru tetapi dia tidak bisa mengenali murid baru itu karna ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggunakan topi, Karin semakin penasaran dengan murid baru itu.

"Semuanya... Kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru tersebut pada murid baru "baiklah.." ujar murid baru itu lalu perlahan lahan murid baru itu membuka topinya "Perkenalkan namaku...

**To Be Continued**

Hello semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku Vee-chan, aku masih newbie maka dari itu aku minta bantuan dari para senpai semuanyaa. Mohon bantuannya...

Jangan lupa,ya...! Reviewnya.. Karna aku bisa tahu kesalahanku dimana dari review kalian... Thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : ©Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Friendship**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Alur cepat,typo bertebaran(?),dan semua kesalahan lainnya(?)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Enjoy!

"Namaku adalah Kazune Kujyou" ujarnya seraya membuka topi dan menunjukan wajahnya pada siswa dikelas(?) tiba tiba seluruh siswi perempuan dikelas pingsan melihat tman barunya yang ternyata adalah artis idola mereka, para siswa yang melihat tingkah para siswi hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Baiklah,kau bisa duduk dibanku sebelah Hanazono" ujar guru tersebut sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada disebelah Hanazono Karin dan tanpa banyak bicara Kazune langsung menuju bangkunya dan saat diperjalanan menuju bangkunya dia disambut oleh teriakan para fansgirlnya yang membuat telinganya hampir tuli.

'_Yang benar saja, apakah aku bermimpi? Bisa satu kelas dengan Kazune Kujyou dan dia duduk disebelahku, pasti aku bermimpi tapi akh! Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi. Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku dan terasa sakit berarti itu tandanya aku tidak bermimpi! Rasanya aku ingin teriak sekencang kecangnya.'_ Batin Karin sambil memperhatikan Kazune yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya dan saat Kazune hendak duduk dibangkunya tiba tiba Bruagh! Karin jatuh pingsan, tanpa basa basi Kazune langsung menggendong Karin ala Bridal style menuju UKS.

Perlahan lahan kelopak mata Karin terbuka dan orang yang dia lihat adalah Kazune Kujyou yang ternyata sudah menjaganya dari tadi. "Kau tak apa? Ku harap kau baik baik saja." Tanya Kazune dengan datar "Hhmm... Aku baik baik saja" jawab Karin sambil berusaha untuk bangkit agar ia bisa kembali kekelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran tetapi tiba tiba tangan Kazune menahan Karin "Kau jangan khawatir, istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu dan aku sudah izin pada sensei sampai istirahat nanti" ujar Kazune sedikit datar(lagi) dan ia bangkit dari kursi dan menyuruh Karin untuk kembali berbaring "Akan kubelikan kau minuman ringan, tunggu disini!" lanjut Kazune sedikit membentak seperti nada menyuruh lalu Kazune berjalan meninggalkan Karin diruang UKS.

'_Ternyata dia baik walaupun sedikit dingin, setidaknya dia peduli. Hmm tunggu dulu... APA!? Dia peduli denganku? Oh tidak! Pasti aku sedang bermimpi, aku akan mecubit pipiku lagi. Akh! Ternyata ini sakit, akun sedang tidak bermimpi ini kenyata-' _Karin belum selesai membatin tiba tiba ada sebuah kaleng minuman dingin menempel dipipinya "Kau seharusnya tidak melamun seperti itu, aku merasa kasihan" komentar Kazune dengan nada yang sangat datar sambil memberikan kaleng minuman yang ia tempelkan pada pipi Karin tadi, "Hey! Terserah aku mau melamun kek apa kek!" jawab Karin kesal sambil meminum minuman yang Kazune berikan padanya. "Terserahlah dan berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah memberimu minuman dan aku tak marah karena kau sudah membentakku tadi" ujar Kazune santai sambil mendudukkan diri kekursi dekat ranjang(?) dan meminum minuman kaleng yang dia beli tadi.

Sepertinya sudah tidak ada kata "Fans" dan "Idola " diantara mereka karena baru bertemu saja sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Setelah perdebatan tadi, sepertinya Karin dan Kazune memutuskan untuk mengobrol santai di UKS hitung hitung menunggu bel sekolah berdering tanda istirahat karena Kazune sudah sangat bosan harus menunggu Karin di UKS saat Karin pingsan tadi. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu bel sekolah yang saat melihat jam tangannya ia langsung keringat dingin karena jam istirahat masih satu setengah jam lagi jelas itu membuat orang yang tidak sabaran dan cepat bosan akan keringat dingin(?) tapi mungkin ia harus berterima kasih karena Karin sudah sadarkan diri dan dapat menemaninya menunggu jam istirahat.

Beberapa jam telah dilalui dan akhirnya bel sekolah berdering tanda para siswa untuk istirahat dari pelajaran yang (mungkin) membuat para siswanya menahan bebean penat(?). "Sepertinya temanmu akan datang aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kazune sambil melangkah meninggalkan Karin "Terima kasih sebelum-" belum saja Karin selesai bicara Kazune sudah jauh dari penglihatan Karin, tetapi tiba tiba "Karin! Kau tidak apa apa kan? Kau baik baik saja kan? Apakah kau sakit? Bagaimana dengan Kazu... Ehh kok dia gak ada?" Tanya Himeka bertubi tubi setelah mendengar suara Himeka, Karin langsung sweatdrop seketika(?). "Haduh.. Kau ini, bisa tidak sih pelan pelan pelan bicaranya? Satu satu tanyanya.. Kan pusing dengerinnya" jawab Karin sambil memegang kepalanya karena dia mulai merasa pusing dikepalanya akibat penyakit cerewet(?) temannya yang sedang kambuh ini.

"Ehehehehe.. Maafkan aku, aku sangat panik tadi melihatmu tiba tiba pingsan dan untung saja Kazune langsung membawamu kesini" ujar Himeka seraya menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal "Hahaha, tak apa.. Akan aku jawab semua pertanyamu. Pertama, aku tidak apa apa. Kedua, aku juga baik baik saja. Ketiga, Kazune, dia sangat baik padaku, dia menjagaku dari tadi dan dia juga memberiku minuman kaleng lalu menema-" belum selesai(lagi) Karin berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Himeka "Begini saja. Ayo kita ke kantin dan lanjutkan ceritamu nanti, aku sudah lapar dan pasti sekarang kau juga sudah lapar kan? Dan tenang saja khusus hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu, Kau mau makan apa saja akan aku belikan, bagaimana?" tawar Himeka "Kau tahu saja aku sudah lapar. Benar ya? Kalau begitu, ayo!" ujar Karin sambil menarik tangan Himeka menuju kantin sekolah.

"Nah,kita sudah memesan semua makanan yang kita inginkan, sekarang kita akan makan dan aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu" ujar Himeka, Karinpun menggangguk tanda ia setuju dengan yang dikatakan Himeka barusan dan Karin pun mulai menceritakan semua hal yang telah dia lalui tadi bersama Kazune. Dan didalam hati Karin membantin bahwa ia ingin bisa lebih akrab dengan idolanya tersebut tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan yang menginginkan jika ia ingin lebih akrab dengan Kazune lebih dari keakraban fans dan idola ataupun teman, Karin merasa bingung sampai sampai ia tak sadar jika ia sedang melamun beberapa menit. "Hey, Karin! Hey! Sadarlah! Jangan melamun terus! Habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berdering" teriak Himeka menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya tak lupa ia juga melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Karin.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa Himeka?" tanya Karin sedikit terkejut karena dikagetkan dengan suara Himeka yang agak keras tadi, "Haduh, cepat habiskan makanmu sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berdering" perintah Himeka, tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung menghabiskan makanan mereka, melihat jam istirahat yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Saat perjalanan menuju kelasnya Karin masih berpikir dengan perasaannya, dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perasaannya.

Kira-kira perasaan apa itu ya?

**To Be Continued**

Yosh! Akhirnya Vee bisa menyelesaikan chapter kedua! Walaupun banyak sekali halangan yang membuat Vee harus vakum dulu dari ffn. Maaf semuanya jika Vee telah meng"anggur"kan fic ini sampai beberapa lama ^^ Oh,ya Vee tidak berniat males buat lanjutin fic ini karena sebelumnya Vee sangat sibuk mohon dimakluminya ^^ Dan terima kasi kepada readers semuanya yang telah menbaca fic Vee dan me-review fic Vee ^^ maaf gak bisa Vee balas satu satu,

Review please ^^ Don't flame please ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll(?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Karin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, ia masih memikirkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia berpikir apakah ini perasaan penggemar pada idolanya saat bertemu, karna sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa ia sadari ia telah mengacak acak rambut pirangnya, ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, jika iya dia suka apakah itu pantas? Seorang penggemar menyukai idolanya, jika hanya rasa kagum itu wajar saja tapi ini perasaan suka.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tegur seseorang, "Eh?Eeeeeeehhhhhh?! Ka-kazune-kun?" mendengar teguran tadi Karin terkejut apalagi yang menegur tadi Kazune, dua kali,deh kagetnya(?) "Ish kau ini... Bisa tidak sih biasa aja jawabnya? Aku tau kamu lagi melamun tapi enggak teriak sekencang itu juga" omel Kazune,

KARIN POV

'Tumben banget dia ngomong panjang lebar gitu, kan dia terkenal irit bicara dan lagi dia ngomel ngomel sama aku, kan dia orangnya cuek' batin karin, "Ehehehehehe... Maafkan aku, aku tadi terkejut jadi respect aku teriak" jawabku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, setelah aku bilang seperti itu aku langsung duduk dibangkuku karna sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat 15 menit.

KARIN POV END

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Karin kamu kemana aja? Kok sampai telat 15 menit gitu" tanya Himeka, "Eh? Akhir akhir ini aku sering melamun" jawab Karin, "Memangnya kamu lagi ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Himeka lagi, "Aku bingung sama perasaanku sekarang" jawab karin dengan nada rendah. "Aku tahu kok yang kamu rasakan sekarang, Soal Kazune itu kan?" Tanya Himeka, "Kok kamu tahu,sih?" tanya Karin heran "Iyalah, aku tahu sudah kelihatan kok dari tingkahmu" jawab Himeka dengan nada ala detektif(?) "Aish... Kau ini" jawab Karin sambil menarik tangan Himeka agar mereka cepat sampai ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya ...

"Haduuuuuhhhh... Aku bisa telat dan dihukum nih, Himeka,sih! Kenapa dia gak bangunin aku sih, malah ditinggalin gitu aja" gerutu Karin sambil berlari terburu buru tanpa sadar ternyata ada orang dihadapannya dan tiba tiba 'bruaaakkkk' Karin tanpa sengaja menabrak orang itu, lalu karin bangkit "Aduuuuuhhhhhh... Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku tidak tahu jika ada ka-" belum selesai Karin berbicara ternya dia terkejut melihat orang yang dia tabrak tadi ternyata itu adalah Kazune, Karin semakin panik "Aduh maafkan aku, maafkan aku,maaf... Aku tidak sengaja tadi karna aku sedang terburu buru dan aku takut terlambat" jelas Karin sambil menunduk dengan nada panik, "Hahahaha" tawa Kazune sambil bangkit dan menepuk nepuk celananya, "Eh? Apa aku salah?" tanya Karin semakin panik "Apa sih? Kamu itu enggak terlambat tahu! Yang bilang kamu terlambat siapa? Lagi pula bel berdering 30 menit lagi" jawab Kazune menahan tawa "Ehhhh?! Jadi aku tidak terlambat?" tanya Karin "Tidak" jawab Kazune sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa!? Himekaaaaaaa!" teriak karin dengan nada terkejut lalu karin berlari menuju kelas, melihat tingkah Karin tanpa sadar Kazune tersenyum padahal dia tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti itu, karna sifatnya itu Kazune dijuluki Prince Ice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himekaaaaa! Kamu apa apa'an sih?! Kamu bikin aku malu aku tahu!" gerutu Karin pada Himeka "Ish? Apa sih? Aku kan Cuma bercanda" jawab Himeka sambil tertawa "Katamu itu bercanda? Kamu bikin aku malu itu bercanda? Ayolah Himeka..." rengek Karin "Iya,deh... Aku minta maaf, aku Cuma pengen lihat kalian berdua, tadi aku juga sengaja menyuruh Kazune untuk ke koridor, terus aku lihat tadi dia beda banget loh sifatnya ke kamu... Siapa tau aj-" belum selesai Himeka berbicara Karin sudah memotongnya "Iya deh iya aku maafin, tapi tunggu... Ehhhhh?! Apa maksudmu hah?! Jangan kasih harapan deh" jawab Karin dengan nada sedikit berteriak dan meledek(?) "Ih, siapa juga yang kasih harapan? Aku kan Cuma bilang siapa tahu aja gitu..." jelas Himeka "Ah sudahlah" ujar Karin dengan nada sedikit kecewa(?) lalu Karin duduk dibangkunya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

'Kriiiiiinggggg kriiiiiinnnnggggg krrrriiiiinnngggg' bel sekolah berdering tanda pelajaran telah berakhir dan saatnya para murid untuk melepas penat setelah pelajaran yang membuat mereka lelah(?)

"Karin,ke kantin yuk! Aku sudah lapar,nih.." ajak Himeka lalu Karin mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia juga merasa lapar lalu Himeka menarik tangan Karin dan mengajaknya menuju Kantin, saat dikantin mereka memilih makanan yang menurut mereka akan membuat perut mereka kenyang lalu Karin dan Himeka mencari meja untuk mereka menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan, setelah makanan yang mereka pesan datang, mereka langsung melahap(?) makanan mereka. "Himeka... Ke atap yuk! Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu" ajak Karin "Loh? Kenapa enggak disini aja? Jarak kantin menuju tangga sekolah itu lumayan jauh loh" jawab Himeka "Kalau disini aku merasa tidak nyaman aja gitu, banyak orang dan aku takut mereka mendengarkannya apalagi sampai didengar oleh para Kazuners, tidak tahu,deh akan seperti apa" jelas Karin "Hhmmm... I know, kamu mau menceritakan tentang Kazune kan?" tanya Himeka dengan nada cukup keras "ssssssssttttttttt! Jangan keras keras dong! Nanti kalau mereka dengar gimana?" bisik Karin pada Himeka "Ya sudah... Kalau begitu kita langsung saja" ajak Himeka lalu menarik tangan Karin "Ah iya.. Tapi kenapa kamu yang malah narik narik aku padahal kan aku yang ngajak duluan" ujar Karin dengan nada heran sambil mengikuti langkah Himeka yang agak cepat(?). Akhirnya mereka sampai diatap sekolah, setelah mereka melihat situasi bahwa diatap itu tidak ada siapapun dan akhirnya Karin dan Himeka menutup pintu menuju atap lalu mereka menuju bangku yang ada diatap sekolah "Silahkan duduk" ujar Himeka 'Eh? Enggak biasanya.. Hm baiklah' batin Karin lalu Karin pun duduk dibangku itu disusul oleh Himeka, "Aku mulai ya?" tanya Karin lalu Himeka mengangguk "Jadi ...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Kyaaaa . Akhirnya Vee-chan bisa lanjutin fic ini, maaf,ya buat para readers yang nungguin fic ini, Vee seneng ternyata ada yang suka sama fic Vee . Sebenarnya Vee enggak males buat lanjutin fic ini tapi karena kesibukan Vee jadinya gak ada waktu buat lanjutin fic ini ~**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini lalu fav/follow fic ini dan review ficnya ~**

**Makasih buat para senpai yang udah review fic ini ^^)/**

**Sekian dari Vee ~**

**Arigachuuuu **

**Jangan lupa review ya **


	4. Chapter 4

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll(?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Jadi aku merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaanku padanya sekarang, ya.. masa iya sih aku suka sama idolaku sendiri kan rasanya gak lucu" Karin mulai bercerita "Aku juga merasa tidak pantas jika aku menyukai dia secara kan dia adalah artis terkenal dan aku adalah orang biasa yang gak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dia, jika aku menyimpulkan ini adalah perasaan suka rasanya aku sangat malu sangat sangat malu" cerita Karin, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat aura kesedihan Karin yang meluap,Himeka menjadi kasihan kepada Karin "Menurutku cinta itu tidak memandang status, mau dia seorang top model atau artis terkenal bukan masalah untuk mencintai seorang gadis biasa sepertimu." Hibur Himeka, mendengar ucapan Himeka, Karin merasa sedikit lega "Hmm.. Kalau begitu kau setuju tidak aku mengirim surat cinta padanya?" tanya Karin ragu-ragu, mendengar pertanyaan Karin tiba-tiba Himeka syok hingga dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Karin '"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu?! Jangan gegabah Karin! Bisa salah paham nantinya!" sentak Himeka.

"Huuuummm... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan barusan, tiba tiba aku mengucapkannya begitu saja." Jawab Karin dengan nada bersalah "Bukannya aku melarangmu untuk memberikan dia surat cinta tetapi aku rasa kamu itu sangat mengharapkan dia mungkin seperti kau ingin dia menjadi milikmu sekarang juga. Menurut pemikiranku sih begitu, dan... Kau tau kan disini banyak sekali Kazuners kalau sampai mereka tahu apa yang kau lakukan bisa bahaya, bisa bisa kau dimasukan ke web sekolah, mading sekolah akan penuh dengan gossipmu, iya kalau gossip yang enak didengar kalau yang lainnya gimana?" jelas Himeka.

Mendengar nasehat Himeka, Karin sedikit tersadar atas ucapannya tadi "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Karin "Kalau menurutku,sih... Lebih baik kau menunggu Kazune saja, jangan sedih karna takut harus menunggu sangat lama, karena menurutku dia sudah ada perasaan padamu deh.. Kelihatan dari sikapmu padanya aku yakin! Tapi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan nanti kamu terlalu percaya diri lagi" jawab Himeka sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Karin agar Karin merasa lega dengan kekalutannya sekarang.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Himeka, Karin berpikir bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Himeka benar, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru memutuskan sesuatu dan dia harus melihat konsekuensi yang akan dia terima setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan dia juga berpikir bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah karena dia harus menyukai orang yang statusnya berbeda jauh darinya dan dia memutuskan harus menunggu Kazune walau 1000 tahun lamanya.

Hari ini Karin memutuskan untuk izin ke sekolah karna dia merasa dirinya kurang fit. Beberapa jam dia kamar ternyata membosankan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk me-_stalking_ semua akun _sosmed_ milik Kazune, betapa terkejutnya Karin bahwa mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya Himeka adalah adik dari Kazune Kujyou idolanya selama ini. Karin tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah dia ketahui sekarang.

Pantas saja Himeka seperti tau seluk beluk Kazune melebihi Karin dan Himeka biasa saja jika ada Kazune dibanding dengan dirinya yang sudah _salting_ tidak karuan, Sebenarnya Karin ingin mengirim pesan pada Himeka karna ingin memastikan apakah ini benar atau tidak tetapi Karin tahu jika ini adalah jam pelajaran, dia merasa tidak enak jika mengganggu Himeka saat pelajaran berlansung jadi Karin memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Himeka pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaa!" teriak Himeka diambang pintu, mendengar suara teriakan Himeka, Karin merasa senang sekaligus lega karena orang yang dia tunggu sedari tadi sudah datang "Okaeri, Himeka.. Aku sedang ada diruang makan, ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Karin, lalu dengan langkah penuh semangat Himeka menyusul Karin.

"Ini aku masak spesial untukmu, ayo kita makan bersama, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" ujar Karin "Apa itu?" tanya Himeka heran sambil menarik kursi makan dan duduk dikursi makan "Begini, saat kau sekolah tadi, aku merasa bosan tidak ada yang menemani, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk me-_stalk_ing akun _sosmed_ Kazune, dan tiba tiba aku terkejut jika dia memasang foto saat dia kecil bersama seorang gadis kecil yang dia akui adalah adiknya dan saat aku perjelas wajah gadis kecil itu mirip sepertimu, apakah itu kau?" tanya Karin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Himeka terasa tersambar petir karena hal yang dia sembunyikan dari Karin akhirnya terbongkar, bibirnya tiba tiba terasa bisu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin barusan.

"Hey! Aku ini serius, kenapa kau diam saja sih? Tinggal jawab iya atau tidak.. Untuk alasannya kan bisa diceritakan nanti saja, aku tidak akan marah kok mendengar jawabanmu tetapi aku akan sedikit kecewa padamu karena kau menyembunikan ini dariku." Ujar Karin.

Himeka merasa sangat bersalah pada Karin, ia sudah menyembunyikan hal ini bertahun tahun pada sahabatnya sendiri, bibirnya terasa bisu sehingga tidak bisa berbicara, ia pun sedih mendengar Karin akan kecewa padanya, karena dia takut kehilangan sahabatnya yang sudah bertahun tahun bahkan sejak sejak kecil bersamanya.

"Ohh ayolah Himeka... Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggil Kazune kesini." Rengek Karin, "E-ett-etto... se-se-sebenar-nya...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Waaahhh... Kira kira apa,ya yang akan dikatakan oleh Himeka..? Pasti penasaran kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? Iya kaaaannnn? :D**

**Aku harap kalian suka dengan ficku ini, maaf jika masih ada kesalahan :'D**

**Jangan lupa ya senpai semuanya buat review )/**

**Sekian dariku ^^)/**

**Arigatchuuu **


	5. Chapter 5

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll(?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

"E-ett-etto... se-se-sebenar-nya..." ujar Himeka gugup "ya ya ya ya ya ya?" Tanya Karin antusias dan penasaran(?) "Sebenarnya aku memang adik dari Kazune Kujyou. Aku terpisah darinya karena pada saat kami masih sekolah dasar, sebelum aku kenal denganmu aku sekelas dengan kakakku, tetapi tiba tiba kakakku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, dia juga mengajakku tapi aku tolak karena aku tak mau harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru karena aku orang yang sulit untuk berteman, akhirnya ibuku menitipkanku pada bibimu" cerita Himeka

"Oh seperti itu,ya... Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita dari awal? Tapi menurutku kau tidak sulit untuk bergaul.."

"Sebenarnya alasan aku tidak mau pindah itu karena aku ingin jadi temanmu"

"Benarkah?"

Lalu Himeka menggangguk tiba tiba Karin memeluk Himeka dengan mata berkaca kaca "Sudahlah, jangan menangis, walaupun hampir mau menangis sih.. Tenang saja Kazune sudah tau kok, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, semua tentangmu..." ujar Himeka sambil tersenyum "Eh... Tunggu... Apa!? Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Kazune!? Kau juga bilang padanya jika aku menyukainya!?" teriak Karin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar duluan tadi, mendengar teriakan Karin ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggangguk ".

Setelah mendengar cerita Himeka tadi, Karin sedari tadi mondar mandir seperti setrikaan baju, Himeka yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kan sudah aku bantu" tanya Himeka 'Aduuhhh bagaimana ini bisa gawat kan kalau dia tahu aku suka padanya apalagi kan rasa sukaku bukan sebagai fans.. aduh bagaimana ini...' batin Karin panik.

"Hey,Karin! Aku kan bertanya kepadamu kenapa tidak kau jawab sih?!" teriakan Himeka sukses menyadarkan Karin dari acara batin membatin.

"Eh... etto.. maafkan aku, aku bingung tau! Gara gara kamu sih pake acara cerita segala ke Kazune semua tentangku sampai sampai kau cerita kalau aku suka padanya" jawab karin panik "Kau tenang saja kenapa sih, Aku ini sedang menyelamatkanmu tau!" ujar Himeka santai "Hah!? Menyelamatkanku katamu!? Menyelamatkan apanya? Bikin malu yang ada!" teriak Karin panik sangat panik. Himeka hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berkata, "Kau akan tahu nanti".

Keesokan harinya

Karin merasa heran seharusnya setelah Himeka memberitahu semuanya akan terjadi sesuatu tetapi nyatanya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, semua berjalan seperti biasanya tetapi tiba tiba Karin mendengar gossip jika Kazune sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia akan pindah kesekolahnya, mendengar gossip itu Karin sangat terkejut, matanya berkaca kaca merasa dirinya tidak kuat menahan air matanya ia memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang sekolah, masa bodo dengan siswa dikelas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh apalagi para Kazuners yang melihat sambil berbisik bisik pasti sedang membicarakannya.

Setelah sampai dihalaman belakang sekolah, Karin langsung berteriak sekencang kencangnya lalu menangis karena gossip yang ia dengar dari para Kazuners. Tiba tiba sebuah jari menghapus air mata Karin, ia terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah melakukan itu padanya.

"Hmm.. Kirika-senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Karin sesenggukan karena habis menagis "Aku sedang baca buku tadi terus aku mendengar suara teriakan lalu aku mencari arah suara itu, ternyata kamu yang berteriak tadi dan kulihat kau sedang menangis jadi aku bantu menghapus air matamu" cerita Kirika sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa setelah melihat senyuman Kirika, Karin merasa hatinya sangat tenang dan dengan cepat ia bisa melupakan apa yang telah membuatnya menangis tadi. Oh,iya Kirika Karasuma adalah kakak kelas sekaligus wakil ketua osis disekolahnya, dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Karin, dia adalah adik dari Kirio Karasuma yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Kembali ke Kirika, menurut Karin dia adalah orang yang sangat ramah bagi Karin, dia selalu ada dan menghibur Karin yang sedang sedih atau mendengar ceritanya, sebenarnya Karin mengagumi sosok Kirika tetapi entah mengapa ada perasaan yang menganjal pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih Kirika-senpai.." ujar Karin tersenyum yang sebenarnya rasanya sakit sekali untuk tersenyum "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau sekacau itu.. Apakah ada yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Kirika khawatir, tanpa basa basi Karin menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan dan apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, Kirika yang mendengarkan cerita Karin seperti tersambar petir, ternyata perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena sebenarnya Kirika juga menyukai Karin.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Karin, Kirika langsung memeluknya dan mengelus rambut pirang Karin sambil membisikkan 'Tenang saja... Masih ada aku disini' Kirika harap Karin mendengar kata katanya tadi dan memang benar walaupun bisikan Kirika pelan bahkan sangat pelan Karin masih bisa mendengarnya, tiba tiba sebuah senyuman tulus keluar begitu saja dari bibir Karin.

Lalu Kirika melepaskan pelukannya. "Hm.. Bolehkan aku menghiburmu?" tanya Kirika sambil tersenyum, ia memang terkenal dengan pria murah senyum dan tampan, tanpa banyak bicara Karin menganggukan kepalanya "Kalau begitu temui aku ditam kota jam 3 sore ya" ajak Kirika lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat punggung Kirika yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan Karin, entah kenapa Karin merasa sangat nyam berada disamping Kirika.

Tepat jam 3 sore ditaman kota, terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat muda sedang menunggu seseorang, sedari tadi ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan putihnya, akhirnya seseorang yang ia tunggu datang menghapirinya dengan berlari. Kirika seketika terpesona dengan penampilan Karin yang menurutnya sangat sederhana dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai lalu jepit berbentuk buah cherry yang menempel dengan indah dirambut Karin dan dress berwarna soft pink dan cardigan putih, tak lupa dengan tas kecil berbentuk kelinci dan sepatu pantofel itu membuat Karin sangat cantik begitu pula Karin, dia sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Kirika dengan kaos putih yang dibalut dengan blazzer biru dongker yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan _jogger pants_(?) tak lupa sepatu pantofel hitam menghiasi kakinya, penampilannya itu membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Apakah senpai sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Karin

"Tidak kok.. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan jalan" ajak Kirika lalu Kirika menarik tangan Karin, merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Kirika, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena sekarang wajahnya sudah merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya Kirika, sekarang posisi Karin dan Kirika sudah berdampingan tetapi tangan Kirika masih tetap mengenggam tangan Karin seolah olah enggan melepaskannya.

Karin mengelengkan kepalanya dan memegang perutnya tanda bahwa ia belum makan dan ia merasa lapar, lalu Kirika menarik tangan Karin menuju ke sebuah restoran.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Kira kira Karin sama Kirika senpai ngapain aja ya?**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic Vee yang mungkin masih banyak kesalahann hehe..**

**Jangan lupa review ya kalau berkenan fav and foll ya hehe **

**Arigatchuuu **


	6. Chapter 6

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin**

**Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,dll(?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Kita sudah sampai.." ujar Kirika pada Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe, tanpa basa basi mereka berdua mengunjungi kafe bernuansa jepang kuno yang dihiasi oleh beberapa pohon sakura buatan, dan dindingnya penuh dg lukisan jepang pada masa lampau, pintunya pun pintu geser, tak lupa dengan pelayan yang menggunakan kimono untuk pelayan wanita dan hakama untuk pelayan pria. Karin membelalakan matanya kagum dengan kafe yang ia kunjungin dan senpainya itu, lalu mereka memilih tempat duduk, tempat duduknyapun tidak menggunakan kursi tapi seperti lesehan. Setelah mereka memilih tempat duduk, pelayan dikafe tersebut menghampiri meja Karin dan Kirika sambil memberikan buku menu

"Aku pesan mochi lalu dango dan satu teko ocha" ucap Kirika sambil melihat foto foto menu yang menarik "Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kirika pada Karin "Hhmmm... Aku pesan satu porsi okonomiyaki ukuran besar,takoyaki,ramen dan sushi roll"

"Apa kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Kirika sedikit khawatir dengan makanan yang Karin pesan, karena tidak biasanya Karin memesan makanan dengan porsi banyak "Ehehehe... Aku sedang ingin makan banyak" jawab karin sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebernarnya tidak gatal, Kirika yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, apakah anda ingin menambah pesanan lagi?" tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin ice lemon tea" jawab Karin, dengan gesit pelayan itu menulis pesanan Karin. Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan dan Karin terlihat antusias dengan makan siangnya kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang dan nyaman berada didekat Kirika.

Tak perlu menunggu lama semua pesanan mereka sudah datang dan mereka mulai menikmatinya dengan lahap apalagi Karin, mungkin karna dia lapar jadi dia menyantapnya dengan lahap, tanpa sadar Kirika yang melihatnya membuat sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhhhhh kenyangnya~" ucap Karin sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah penuh dengan makanan, Kirika yang melihat tingkah Karin hanya bisa menahan tawa "Yaahhh Kirika-senpai ngeledek nih" lanjut Karin sambil mempoutkan(?) bibirnya.

"Kau ini, ya jelaslah aku ingin tertawa, kau mengahabiskan makanan dengan porsi yang sangat banyak untuk ukuran seorang gadis sepertimu rasanya-" belum selesai Kirika melanjutkan kata katanya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Karin "Kirika-senpai jahat nih!" teriak Karin dengan nada sedikit merengek dan mempoutkan bibirnya, melihat tingkah Karin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahaha" tawa Kirika sambil menghapus air matanya akibat banyak tertawa "Kau ini lucu sekali, Aku Cuma bercanda aja kok" lanjut Kirika sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

'Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat senyum Kirika-senpai' batin Karin sambil memegang dadanya(?)

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kirika pada Karin yang tanpa Karin sadari jarak antara wajah Karin dan Kirika hanya beberapa centi saja.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG SENPAI LAKUKAN!?" teriak Karin, Kirika yang mendengar suara teriakan Karin hanya bisa diam sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan tidak lupa dia juga sedikit menjauh dari Karin.

"Telingaku hampir tuli mendengar teriakanmu tadi" keluh Kirika, "Ya habis aku kan terkejut tiba tiba jarak wajahku dan senpai dekat sekali, senpai hampir mau menciumku tahu!" gerutu Karin.

"Sudahlah, lagipula salah sendiri kau melamun begitu, dan aku hanya ingin bertanya saja tak lebih" jelas Kirika "Karena acara makan siang kita telah selesai, kau ingin pergi kemana?" lanjut Kirika.

"Hhmmm bagaimana jika ke taman bermain?" tanya Karin "Boleh saja, tapi kenapa kau ingin kesana?" Tanya Kirika "Kenapa,ya... Aku hanya ingin bermain dan disana kan banyak sekali wahana, aku juga ingin gula kapas" jelas Karin "Kalau begitu.. Ayo!" Ajak Kirika sambil menarik tangan Karin.

**KARIN POV**

_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku bedebar-debar begini saat melihat senyum Kirika-senpai apalagi saat dia menarik tanganku barusan rasanya seperti banyak kupu kupu terbang diperutku dan rasanya jantungku mau pecah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu Karin? Kenapa hanya karena Kirika-senpai seperti ini?_

**KARIN POV END**

"Karin? Karin? Karin? KARIN!?" Akhirnya Kirika berteriak memanggil nama Karin setelah 3 kali dia memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada respon dari pemilik nama tersebut.

"Hm? Eh? Ada apa senpai berteriak?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah polos sambil memegang kedua telinganya, bisa dibayangkan sekeras apa Kirika berteriak.

"Kamu sudah dua kali melamun, memang kau sedang ada masalah? Gak seru kalau kita jalan jalan tapi kamunya malah sibuk sendiri begitu, seharusnya kita senang senang sekarang bukannya memikirkan hal yang lain" jelas Kirika panjang lebar, bisa didengar suara Kirika menandakan bahwa dia kecewa terhadap Karin. Karin yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bersalah karena seharusnya dia terlihat senang saat ini bukan sibuk sendiri dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Kirika-senpai... Aku sedang tidak ada masalah apapun,kok... Maaf,jika aku telah membuatmu kecewa..." ujar Karin dengan nada penuh penyesalan, Kirika tidak merespon permintaan Karin, melihat senpainya yang tidak merespon permintaan maafnya membuat Karin semakin merasa bersalah pada Kirika.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi dan sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang ditaman bermain bukannya melihat Kirika diam dengan tatapan dingin seperti ini, pikir Karin.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Karin gelisah

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**YOSH AKHIRNYA CHAP INI SELESAI YEAY!**

**Terima kasih buat kalian semuanya yang sudah membaca fic Vee sampai chap ini 3**

**Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah menunggu update"'an fic Vee yang bisa dibilang lama banget **

**Terima kasih juga (lagi) buat yang sudah review fic Vee ^^**

**Mungkin kalau ada salah salah bisa beritahu Vee **

**Jangan lupa reiewnya yaaa 3**

**Arigatou **


	7. Chapter 7

**From Idol to Lovers**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kazune x Karin x Kirika**

**Warning! OOC,TYPO,ETC**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

'Ini semua salahku! Aku sudah membuat mood Kirika-senpai rusak, aku harus bisa mengembalikan moodnya kembali' batin Karin

"Kirika-senpai, kita kan sudah sampai ditempat tujuan kita. Maka, ayo kita bersenang-senang" ajak Karin semangat sambil menarik lengan Kirika menuju pintu masuk taman bermain. Sesampainya mereka didalam taman bermain Karin menatap takjub wahana yang ada ditaman bermain tersebut, rasanya Karin ingin menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana. Melihat ekspresi kagum Karin yg terlihat lucu bagi Kirika tanpa sadar dia telah membuat senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Mungkin mood Kirika sedikit membaik.

"Senpai ayo kita naik wahana itu" tunjuk Karin pada wahana Rollercoaster penuh semangat sambil menarik-narik lengan lawan bicaranya itu. Pemilik lengan yg ditarik oleh Karin hanya bisa mengangguk tanda ia mau menaiki wahana itu bersama Karin. Satu persatu wahana yg ada ditaman bermain tersebut sudah Karin naiki. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange tanda hari sudah sore.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah kedai es krim yg terletak tidak jauh dari taman bermain tempat mereka bermain tadi, mungkin membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sampai dikedai tersebut.

"Terima kasih senpai untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan" ujar Karin lalu menjilat es krimnya. Lawan bicaranya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Melihat senyuman dari kakak kelasnya ini tanpa sadar pipi Karin sudah bersemu respect ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah dapat perintah dari siapa Kirika langsung menarik dagu Karin, menjilat sisa es krim yg ada diujung bibir karin lalu mengecup bibir Karin. Penerima kecupan dari Kirika hanya bisa terdiam lalu membelalakan matanya.

"Etto.. Tadi ada noda es krim dibibirmu lalu yang barusan itu anggap saja ungkapan terima kasih dariku untuk hari ini" ujar Kirika sambil menggaruk pipinya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Benarkah tadi Kirika-senpai mencium bibirku? Astaga' batin Karin sambil menyetuh bibirnya. Karin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Kakak kelasnya ini benar-benar menciumnya, rasa hangat dibibirnya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Jujur saja, Karin memang pernah menyukai kakak kelas yg telah menciumnya tadi, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perasaan pada kakak kelasnya ini masih ada.

"Kyaaaa! Aku terlambat! Astaga bagaimana bisa aku terlambat?! Aku segera bersiap-siap" Teriak Karin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu dia segera mengambil handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah selesai dia langsung melangkah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memanggil sahabatnya.

"Himeka! Himeka! Himeka! Apakah kau sudah berangkat duluan? Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan kenapa kau meninggalku." Teriak Karin sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai sarapan ia langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya karna ia yakin pasti ia akan datang terlambat. Namun, tiba tiba Karin tidak sengaja menabrak sesorang hingga orang yg ditabrak Karin dan dia sendiri jatuh.

'BRUAAGGHH'

"Apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanya karin bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menepuk rok bagian belakang setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong seseorang yg sudah dia tabrak tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" jawab seseorang itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Karin lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Karin sambil tersenyum, lalu ia ingat jika ia sedang terburu-buru

"Aku duluan ya" lanjut Karin lalu melangkah meninggalkan seseorang tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah senyuman sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai hai~

Author balik lagi,nih. Maaf,ya fic ini nganggur sampai hampir 2 tahun ~

Alasannya sih karena kesibukan sekolah author yg tahun lalu lagi sering seringnya ujian sama tugas ditambah lappy author sempat kena virus dan wordnya hilang tapi sekarang udah balik lagi kok wordnya, lappynya juga sudah engga ada virusnya lagi hehehe

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek banget soalnya masih agak buntu buat lanjutan ceritanya sama masih bingung buat nentuin endingnya bakalan kyk apa

Walaupun pendek semoga kalian suka sama chap ini ya ~

Oh,ya author tunggu reviewnya ~

Buat semua reader yg udh review dichap sebelumnya atau yang ini, dichap depan bakalan author balas semua ^^

Sekian dulu dari author ~

Arigatou


End file.
